High School Musical (song)
"High School Musical" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the final song on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by the entire cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. After making the class speech the entire East High seniors get together and form a wildcat and then they run off and begin singing. The songs begins with Troy, who will be attending Berkley and Gabriella who will be attending Stanford and then everybody together. Then the song continues with Ryan who is going to Julliard and Sharpay who will be going to the University of Albuquerque and then everybody all together again. Finally Chad (U of A) and Taylor (Yale) sing and everybody has a short solo and they do a roller coaster and the main cast holds hands and walk down the stadium where the curtain closes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhxI9eAYIMs Lyrics (Troy): Whoo! (Ryan): Come On! (Gabriella): Alright! (Chad): Little Louder Now! (Gabriella): Hey! (Troy): Lookin' Forward From Center Stage to Graduation Day, Time To Get The Future Started! (Gabriella): What We Leave, We Will (Troy & Gabriella) Take With Us, No Matter What, (Gabriella): It's Somethin' We're Apart Of! We Learn To Fly. (Troy & Gabriella): Together Side-By-Side. I Just Want The Rest Of My Life, (Gabriella): To Feel As Good As My, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future! And Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From! With Friends Who've Been There All Along, Just Like, Our High School, High School Musical! (Ryan): Improvisation Without A Script, No Ones Written It, And Now We Have The Chance Too! (Sharpay): Someday We'll Be (Ryan & Sharpay)& Lookin' Back, Memories We've Had, (Sharpay): All The Songs That We Lived Through! The Best Of Times, (Ryan and Sharpay): So Why Leave Them Behind. Why Cant The Rest Of My Life (Sharpay): Be Like My, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future! And Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, With Friends Who've been There All Along, Just Like... (Chad & Taylor): Now We Finally Realize (Taylor): Who We Are, It Just Took Some Time. (Chad & Taylor): You Got To Live And To Learn To See The Truth. (Everyone): Learn To See The Truth. (Chad & Taylor): Nothing's Ever Impossible, Into The Future, we all free Fall. Until Forever We'll Always Have High School! (Troy): Turn the Party, Lets Celebrate! (Sharpay): Cause The Worlds One Big Stage. (Ryan): And In It What You Want, It Can Be Yours! (Taylor): Everybody Sing, Yeah! (Chad): And the Show Is Never Gonna Close. (Gabriella): It's What Got Us Here. We Know. (Everyone): High School, Lives On Forever More! High School, High School Musical! (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known, Step Into The Future, And Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, With Friends Who've Been There All Along, Oh Yeah! (Gabriella): I Wish My Life Could Feel Like A, (Everyone): High School Musical, Who Says We Have To Let It Go? It's The Best Part We've Ever Known,Step Into The Future! And Hold On to, High School Musical, Lets Celebrate Where We Come From, (Gabriella, Sharpay & Taylor): All together, Make this better (Troy, Ryan & Chad): Memories that will last forever (Everyone): I Want The Rest Of My Life To Fell Just Like My High School Musical!!! Appearances High School Musical 3